


Trespassin'

by Alphum



Series: One Piece Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace is starstruck, Alternate Universe, Breaking and Entering, M/M, Marco has Phoenix healing powers, just flirting while Ace is being a dumbass and Marco is showing off, not actually together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 15:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11808633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphum/pseuds/Alphum
Summary: Based on this one prompt: "As much as I appreciate tenacity, I don't appreciate annoying brats interrupting my plans."





	Trespassin'

**Author's Note:**

> Vaguely a gang/mafia kinda AU where the Whitebeard gang and the ASL alliance are rivals  
> My headcanon is that Marco has healing/rejuvinating phoenix powers  
> Not beta read so drop me a note if you see a typo or something <3

Marco seized the intruder by the scruff of the neck, lifting him until he was dangling a good foot in the air. He wasn’t surprised when he started cursing. He was maybe a little surprised when he burst into flames. He shook him like an errant puppy. “Knock it off.” He growled as the flames flowed up his arm. They were warm, licking a hundred tropical kisses up his arm and down his side. “I like this jacket. If you burn it, I’ll burn _you._ ”

The flames cut off abruptly and the man in his grip twisted around to stare at him.

He burst into fire again, the flames twice as large and three times as hot.

He strode towards the nearest window and threw him out.

He scowled at his singed sleeve. He really liked that jacket.

The next time he saw the intruder, he saw more than his flames and his atrocious orange shorts. He saw a whole lot more as he dropped down in front of him from the high ceiling on the ground floor. A surprised face full of freckles and a wild shock of black hair. A mostly-empty pack over one shoulder. A surprised face that got a whole lot more surprised when Marco twisted and kicked out with the heel of his foot and a huge swell of fire, sending him neatly back out the building the way he came, through a melted circle of steel.

More like a cute face full of freckles.

Marco followed after him, ambling slightly. He watched with amusement as the guy rolled over onto his back and stared up at him, starstruck. Marco simply brushed a few fingers against the wall, letting his healing flames rush across to mend the hole, smoothing steel until the circle closed on the admiring face behind it.

The third time he saw him, he was scaling the building from the outside. His glowing fingers were sinking through the metal and glass of the building like a knife through firm butter. There was slight resistance, but not nearly enough to slow him down.

Marco took a moment to admire his form through the window, lithe and balanced and determined. Only a moment.

Before he let his fire spread across the wall and harden it against his flames. He applied a little more flame to heal, not just protect, and popped his toeholds back into place. He frantically scrabbled at the wall of glass. His panicky eyes met Marco’s through the glass. Marco winked lazily before allowing his fire to iron out his handholds. He watched him flail briefly as he fell before he turned incorporeal as a mass of fire. The fireball splattered messily against the ground and reformed into the guy laying on the pavement, panting.

Marco smirked.

-

“You know, as much as I appreciate tenacity,” Marco sighed, dropping down next to the guy, who flailed in surprise. “I really don’t appreciate annoying brats like you interrupting my plans.”

His body began to dissolve into fire but Marco simply plunged a hand into the heart of the inferno and grabbed with a fistful of haki, forcing him to remain at least partially corporeal.

“Lemme go!” The fire swirled around him angrily, but it felt more like a hot summer breeze.

“Not a chance.”

“Lemme go!” The man punctuated this with another burst of flame.

Marco shrugged his shoulders and let several tongues of flame uncoil from within him to absorb it. “Maybe when you stop trying to kill my dad.”

The guy had that starstuck look again, eyes wide against his freckles, lips parted in surprise and maybe awe. “I might just… do that.” He said, dazedly, as Marco whisked away his fire and he continued to materialize.

Marco took off towards the closest window, the guy still dangling.

“I’m Ace.” Dangling Guy said, rather unexpectedly.

“Marco.” He set him down outside the window but didn’t release him. He sized him up. Marco was several inches taller but Ace was more than several inches broader. Marco had the advantage on experience and surprise though. “So.” Marco dug in his pocket and pulled out a glove, pulling it on with his teeth.

Ace tracked the movement, wide-eyed and still open-mouthed.

“I hope the next time I see you, you’re feeling significantly less homicidal.” Marco said conversationally, digging in his pocket with his gloved hand. Then he released his grip on—oh, well, he’d been holding his very muscular bicep, how about that—his arm, tilted his chin, and kissed him. Warmth kindled between them as their fire meshed around them.

Ace’s fire cut out as Marco snapped the seastone handcuff around his wrist. Ace stumbled slightly with the loss of it, breaking the kiss.

“Again, let’s go for less homicidal next time.” Marco pressed gently against his chest and he stumbled backwards through the open window.

The fact that they were on a third story was negated by the fact that Marco had chosen the window above the dumpster.

Marco smirked and closed the window. He hoped there was a next time.

Three floors below, Ace covered his face with his hands. “So there’s gonna be a next time?” He asked aloud, slightly giddy.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](http://inaweofdiana.tumblr.com/)!  
> Come send me prompts or something bc I love these dumb nerds (and all my dumb one piece nerds) <3  
> Drop a comment if you liked it <3 <3


End file.
